Unexpected
by SouthernStars
Summary: Sometimes, the most horrible things in life, the situations that can't get any worse always turn out to be the best and most unexpected parts of your life. TxG oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Well, I'm only posting this so you guys get something from me since our internets back up. Anyway, I have decided to raise the rating of Dangerous Fascination because it makes sense for me to do so and hopefully that'll be up by Sunday at the very latest!! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Unexpected**_

This had to be the original sin. It just had to be. They weren't meant to be lying in his bed, sheets tangled at the end, their legs entangled as they both gasped for the breath they had lost at that point of ecstasy that they had both reached only a few moments before. Closing her eyes so she couldn't see his sweaty chest, she reminded herself that what she was doing was wrong. Incredibly wrong. He had a girlfriend, a beautiful, blonde girlfriend who fit into the society he had been born into, playing the role of his girlfriend perfectly and loving him the way she should. It was expected by all that they would be engaged soon, after all that beautiful, blonde girlfriend had already informed the society he belonged to that they were planning on moving in with each other and it was expected, just from that one piece of information, that they would announce their engagement soon. Though she knew he had absolutely no plans of moving in with her or even marrying her, she knew that he would eventually bow to the pressure placed on him not only by his girlfriend, but his family as well. She knew very well that she was as far from what his parents wanted him to marry as she could get, not that he wanted to marry her, he'd made that perfectly clear when they'd started the affair, not that she had had any inclination that she was going to even want to marry him at the beginning. She hadn't even known what she was getting into at the beginning and God, if she had known; she knew she would have avoided even speaking to him. Slowly her eyes reopened and she raised herself on one elbow so she could look at him.

Reaching up, she brushed away some hair that was sticking to his forehead and fought a smile when his hand crept up and caught it, pressing a kiss to it before entwining their fingers. He pressed a kiss to her wrist as his eyes opened to look at her, they were content and happy something she'd convinced herself had everything to do with sex and nothing to do with her. Despite what her conscious told her.

"I thought you were asleep." He said and she giggled, her hand squeezing his affectionately before she leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of his mouth.

"Nuh-uh. I'm still awake." Her voice was teasingly light and he groaned at it, as he slipped his other arm around her waist.

"Well that sucks," she let out another small giggle, finding it amusing that he'd just said that, "because I was going to order some room service and surprise you." he finished, looking at her thoroughly amused when he heard her giggle.

"Well, you can still order room service; apparently I'm not leaving this room until you're done with me, after all." She said and he smiled lazily at her words, his arm slipping off her waist and instead reaching up to wind some curls around his fingers. Silence encased them as they studied each other, neither willing to move or say anything until the other one spoke. Finally, he let out a breath and tugged at her curls a little.

"I've missed you so much." She swallowed hard at his words the reality that had been created by their relationship crashed down upon her. He wasn't meant to miss her anymore than she was meant to miss him and he wasn't meant to be looking at her the way she knew she looked at him. Leaning down, her lips met his and she touched his face lovingly, her fingers grazing his jaw line and savoring the roughness of it.

"I've missed you too." She whispered softly when she pulled away for air. He kissed her again, slowly before he pulled away and sat up slightly.

"What's wrong Brie?" He asked softly and her eyes widened at his question. Immediately, she stiffened and drew away from him, her hand slipping from his and his fingers falling out of her curls.

"Nothings wrong Troy. Why would you say that?" She asked, avoiding looking him in the eye, terrified that he might see the truth there.

"Gabriella, you've been acting weird since I got here." He pointed out and she shrugged, before getting up off the bed. Bending down, she found the dress shirt she'd carelessly discarded earlier and pulled it on, buttoning it up, she turned to look at him and forced a smile.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said and ignored the way his eyes flashed as she headed towards the bathroom.

How could she tell him? How could she honestly tell him what she had only discovered a day before he called? It wasn't fair; this wasn't meant to happen to them, their affair or relationship or whatever this was, hadn't meant to get so out of hand. Closing the bathroom door, she locked it and leaned back against the door, closing her eyes and wishing someone could tell her what to do. She'd always been the good girl, the one who got good grades, rarely argued with her mother and made sure that everyone was alright before she even thought about herself and she definitely wasn't the girl that became entangled with someone that was already involved with someone else. Yet, she had. She hadn't meant to, in all truth, she wasn't even meant to meet him. He was the heir to the Bolton Riviera Hotel chain, the one that would inherit _everything_. From the bank accounts that were the envy of nearly everyone in the country, to the last bed sheet that belonged to the Riviera in Hawaii and she was the hotel maid that had accidentally run into him while cleaning his room. She was going to inherit nothing and at the time, had been struggling with student debt and her mother's various hospital bills that had slowly been spinning out of control. But that accidental meeting had set off a chain reaction that even now made her head spin. From that one meeting, she'd ended up having casual lunches with him and then long, romantic dinners, despite the fact that she knew exactly who he was and that he was involved. Thinking about those dinners still made her skin tingle, especially when she remembered the way he had looked at her, his blue eyes dark and intense or when he'd kiss her goodnight, his mouth could be hard and desperate or soft and sweet, either way he always left her weak at the knees.

Taking a deep breath, her lips curved slightly as she remembered the first night they'd spent in each others arms. It hadn't been planned, he'd whispered to her once during that night that if it had been planned, there would be candlelight, roses and soft music and he would have seduced her not given into the need he'd felt when she'd thrown herself in his arms. She could remember she hadn't been able to help herself; she'd gotten home from the hotel only to find that her debts had been cleared and every single one of her mother's hospital bills had been paid and the rest would be sent directly to him. She'd cried and then run to find him. When he'd opened his door, she'd thrown herself at him and given him everything she had. She hadn't realized she'd given him her heart until months later, when she'd been lying in his arms and the hazy realization that she was in love with him had forced itself on her. That's when she knew it had gotten out of hand, being with him was one thing but being in love with him was another thing all together. She'd always imagined falling in love, she'd always thought that it would be sweet and nice and they would live happily ever after. She'd never imagined that it could hurt so much that she'd find herself crying softly at night, whether he was lying beside her or not, she'd never imagined that she would feel so confused and unsure. But she did and though her head had told her to get out of it before something big happened, she hadn't and for a moment she hadn't cared. Especially when he called to tell her he was back.

Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and realized that she'd been standing there for to long. Shaking her head slightly, she quickly turned on the shower, discarded her shirt and stepped under the powerful spray. The hot water felt wonderful on her exhausted body and she closed her eyes again briefly, savoring it, before reopening them and pushing some of her hair back. Slowly, her hands slid down to her stomach and she looked down at it as her hand traced a pattern on it. How was she going to tell him? As much as she didn't want too, she knew he had a right to know. For a moment, she wondered what his reaction would be and then pushed the thought aside. She didn't want to imagine it because she was terrified of what he would think; she was terrified of what he would do. She was absolutely petrified that he wouldn't want it so much he would want to get rid of it. She knew if he did, she would run, no matter what happened; she didn't want to get rid of it. Biting her lip at the thought, she shook back her hair and turned off the shower. Stepping out, she grabbed a towel and dried herself. Lingering for a moment on her stomach, she smiled suddenly. Despite her fears, there was excitement; moments were all she could think about was the future, even if he wasn't involved in it. Letting out a soft sigh, she hung the towel back up and pulled on the dress shirt, buttoning it up; she stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Troy.

"Troy?" She spoke softly, wondering if her voice could be heard through out the suite despite the fact there was no other sound.

"I'm by the window." He called back and Gabriella bit her lip, before heading towards the living room. Stepping into it, she found him staring out at the city of Albuquerque with his arms folded. She noticed he'd pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants as well and bit her lip even harder, before walking over to him and slipping her arms around him.

"Did you order room service?" She asked quietly and felt him chuckle slightly as he lifted one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Yes, I did. Are you hungry?" He asked as he turned around to look down at her, Gabriella shrugged slightly as his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him than before.

"A little bit." She said and Troy smiled, leaning down to place a warm kiss on her forehead. Gabriella's eyes closed at the contact and she held onto him tighter, frightened that this would be one of the last he would place on her. Hearing a knock on the door, they both jolted and Gabriella reluctantly let him go. Slowly, Troy pulled away from her and headed towards the door. Opening it, he smiled politely at the man at the door and took the tray from him before shutting the door and turning back to her.

"I didn't exactly know what you wanted. So I just ordered whatever." He said placing the tray onto the table. She nodded and watched as he pulled off the lids that were on the plates and smiled slightly when she saw what he'd ordered. Two pieces of chocolate mud cake sat on two plates, chocolate sauce and cream drizzled over the pieces. Walking over to him, Gabriella couldn't stop herself from leaning up and kissing him.

"You're going to get fat if you're not careful." She said softly when she pulled away and Troy shrugged at the comment, cutting one of the pieces with his fork and feeding some to her.

"Brie, I've been eating junk like this for the past twenty-six years and am I fat?" He teased and Gabriella poked her tongue out at him before accepting another forkful of cake.

"Yeah, well, I've been eating healthy for the past twenty-three years and retaining the figure I have, so all this Mud Cake you've been feeding me has upset that eating healthy habit." She snapped good-naturedly and Troy rolled his eyes before once again slipping some more Mud Cake into her mouth. Gabriella closed her eyes and savored the taste of the Mud Cake, feeling his lips once again on her forehead; she squeezed her lips together and slipped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly. She heard him let out a surprised breath before slipping his other arm around her shoulders and burying his nose in her hair.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been happening with you?" He asked and Gabriella moved her shoulders as he set down the fork. Tugging on her shoulders, he pulled her over to one of the armchairs and sat down, pulling Gabriella down onto his lap.

"Um, not much actually," she said ignoring the twinge of guilt at her words, "working, making sure Mom's alright. The usual." She said, twining some of his hair around her fingers. Troy shifted slightly, readjusting her in his lap slightly before settling back into the chair again.

"Uh-huh. How is your Mom?" He asked sounding concerned and Gabriella smiled faintly.

"She's fine; the chemo's working really well, although she has no hair." Gabriella said with a sigh and Troy laughed at her words.

"Well, what did she expect?" He asked sardonically and Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach. Troy let out a laugh at her expression and tugged gently on the ends of her hair. "Sorry, its just you made it sound like she didn't expect her hair to fall out." He said and Gabriella let out a small giggle at the way he scrunched up his nose when he said that. Sighing, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes, for once giving into the illusion that they were a normal couple who were simply enjoying each others company.

Just as she was about to drop off to sleep, she felt Troy's hand fall to her stomach and jumped a mile when he rubbed it absently. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she was off his lap and out of his arms, her eyes wide and horrified and her face stark white. Before he had a chance to respond to her reaction, she'd bolted into the bedroom, breathing heavily as she slammed the door shut. Before she could comprehend what she had done, she was pulling on her underwear and searching desperately for the clothes that she often kept in his room. Biting her lip, she nearly tripped over the bag that was lying at the foot of the bed. Letting out a breath of relief, she picked it up and unzipped it, pulling out her sweats; she pulled them on and froze when the bedroom door opened. When she didn't turn around to face him, she heard Troy let out a frustrated breath and could almost see him run a hand through his hair.

"Okay, what was that about?" He asked and Gabriella bit her lip and turned to face him, carefully avoiding looking him in the eye.

"What was what about?" She asked feeling slightly hysterical, although she felt slightly proud that she managed to disguise it, however thinly.

"That what just happened then, you jumping, Gabriella that was weird." He replied and she bit her lip even harder and turned away from him again.

"Nothing was wrong with it. I just…did that." She said lamely and Troy's eyebrows rose, a signal that he didn't believe her at all, Gabriella stared back, unaware of how desperate she looked as he moved closer to her and reached out.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." She nearly broke. There was such love and tenderness in his voice that Gabriella knew she had to tell him, she couldn't lie to him. Fighting tears, she turned back around to face him.

"Please, please, hear me out before you say anything. Before you want me to leave." She begged and Troy's eyebrows drew together at her desperate tone. He reached out to her and frowned when she avoided his hand.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what's wrong." Troy said and Gabriella drew in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and watched as Troy froze. "I found out just before you called yesterday and I…I didn't know how to tell you." She let out a sob and rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm pregnant and I promise you it's yours and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your life." Gabriella whimpered the last part, her arms wrapping around her stomach as Troy continued to stare at her. Struggling to hold back a sob when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, Gabriella bent down to pick up her bag, one arm still wrapped around her stomach as she straightened, raising a hand she wiped at her face in a futile attempt to dry her face, as she moved towards him. She couldn't stay to see what his reaction would be; she just couldn't face him when he realized what she'd been saying. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella began to walk around him, hoping that he would ignore her or not see her at all.

She was almost there; she was almost at the door to the bedroom when she felt him move. Before she could step out, she felt his hand on her shoulder and stopped as he gently turned her around to face him. Gabriella choked on a sob as she looked up at him, waiting for the anger, the words that would break her.

"So that's what up." He murmured softly, his hand rising to stroke gently down her face as she looked up at him. Gabriella let out a loud sob, and felt him pull her into his chest, Troy began to rock her as she cried, stroking her hair gently as she burrowed deep.

"Don't hate me. Please don't hate me." She whispered over and over again, not knowing what was going to happen when he drew her away from him and they had to talk about it.

"I don't hate you baby. I don't hate you and you haven't ruined my life at all," Troy murmured and Gabriella just shook her head. "Hey, hey, listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong." Troy drew her away from him so that he could look at her and Gabriella kept her eyes on his chest, unsure where to look or what to make of the gentle tone he was using.

"Yes I have." She whispered and her eyes opened wide when she heard him chuckle softly at her words.

"No you haven't. Gabriella I'm pretty sure that something like this involves two people and I know that its mine." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head.

"W-what about y-your girlfriend?" She asked and Troy's eyes widened slightly at her words. "I heard them the other day, Troy! They were talking about you buying a house with her. G-getting married!" Gabriella cried out and Troy closed his eyes at her words, shaking his head slightly at her words.

"I know what they've been saying Gabriella and you've got the house part and getting married part right," Troy murmured and tightened his grip on her when she jerked back. "But you didn't hear the name of my girlfriend. Its you Gabriella. They were talking about you." Troy said softly and Gabriella froze staring up at him.

"W-what?" She whispered, not believing what he was saying as she shook his arms from her and took a step back, nearly stumbling over the bag that had dropped to the floor when she'd gone back into his arms.

"I bought a house Gabriella, for us. Here in Albuquerque." Troy said it quietly waited for it to sink in as Gabriella's eyes opened wider and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"W-why?" She whispered and Troy rolled his eyes, reaching out and grasping her arms pulling her forward steadily.

"Because I love you. Uh-uh. No way. You're not backing away." Troy's grip tightened as Gabriella jerked back. "Listen to me. I love you. I bought this house so I could…corner you into moving in with me. The fact that you're pregnant means that it's going to be a lot easier then I originally thought. I broke up with my other girlfriend the day after we first slept together and I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react." He said and Gabriella just stared at him, trying to comprehend the fact that he wasn't mad and he probably never had been.

For a moment there was silence as she let it all sink in, she suddenly understood what he was saying. She suddenly understood that all those months of torture of thinking that she was in love with someone who was taken, all those months of trying to figure out what she was going to do when he got tired of her and all those hours of worrying about what he was going to say when he found out that they were going to have a baby had led to her standing there staring at him as he told her everything she'd ever wanted to hear coming out of his mouth. A house, a baby and, Gabriella suddenly realized with a jolt, his eyes were promising more than just a house and a baby, she could tell just from his eyes that marriage was going to be part of the equation as well. Shaking her head to clear it, Gabriella kept staring at him and then she threw her arms around him.

"I love you. I love you." She choked out and Troy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good, I was hoping that you'd say that. I'm happy about the baby Gabriella. I am." He whispered and Gabriella just nodded, lifting her face from his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"I know. I love you. Thank you. Thank you." Gabriella murmured and Troy simply tightened his hold on her and Gabriella closed her eyes, knowing that her life was going to be okay, knowing that the best things were always the most unexpected ones.

**A/N: Okay, well I don't really know what to make of that and I suppose if I did it probably would have been better, but I guess you guys deserved something like this even if it was mediocre!**


End file.
